De Goudvis
by Anne Zwarts
Summary: Over een tovernaar die een domme fout maakte die zijn leven voorgoed veranderde... Er is een vervolg onderweg!
1. Een verhaal over weervissen

De Goudvis

(geschreven door Anne Zwarts)

Ik zat achter mijn bureau te bedenken waar ik eens over zou willen gaan schrijven. Om helder na te kunnen denken zat ik te kijken naar de goudvis die op m'n bureau rondzwom… nou ja, die in het water in de vissenkom die op mijn bureau stond rondzwom. En net op dat moment dacht ik: hoe zou het zijn om een goudvis te zijn?

Eerst zal ik eens wat over mezelf vertellen. Ik ben geboren in 1966 in Kinlochleven, een dorpje in het westen van Schotland, dicht bij de kust, ik ben dus een rasechte Schot. Ik ben opgegroeid in een tovenaarsfamilie, vandaar dat ik op m'n 11e een brief kreeg van Zweinsteins Hogeschool voor hekserij en hocus-pocus, waar ik uiteindelijk ben opgeleid tot een tovenaar. Op Zweinstein zat ik bij James Potter, Sirius Zwarts en Peter Pippeling in de klas, zij waren vrienden van mij, ik was daarom ook erg van slag toen ik uit de Ochtendprofeet van 15 jaar geleden vernam dat James door Jeweetwel was vermoord, en dat Sirius hem verraden zou hebben, terwijl Peter degene was die die eer te beurt viel… maar goed, behalve die drie zat er ook nog een niet-geliefde, toekomstige leraar toverdranken bij mij in de klas, genaamd Severus Sneep, vast wel eens van gehoord. Toen ik na 7 jaar bij Zweinstein wegging als een volleerde tovenaar, ben ik teruggegaan naar Kinlochleven. In Schotland valt voor tovenaars zoals ik weinig te beleven, en het enige wat er te doen is, al voor vele generaties Schotse tovenaars lang, is het onder de duim houden van het monster van Loch Ness, genaamd Nessie. En aangezien Loch Ness niet zo heel erg gek ver van Kinlochleven vandaan is, werd ik er op een soortement van missie heen gestuurd. Maar op dat moment vernam ik uit een artikel uit de Ochtendprofeet, waar ik nog steeds op geabonneerd was, dat Jeweetwel weer was opgedoken, en wel in de buurt van Zweinstein en dus ook van Harry Potter, de zoon van James. Ik vond dat ik Harry moest helpen, waardoor ik zeer onverwacht weer op Zweinstein terecht kwam. Maar tegen de tijd dat ik op Zweinstein was, was Jeweetwel al verslagen door Harry, en bezocht ik Harry in de ziekenboeg. Vervolgens ben ik maar weer terug gegaan naar Loch Ness, en heb mijn missie daar afgemaakt. Vlak na mijn terugkeer zat mijn missie erop. De afgelopen paar jaar heb ik in de Dreuzelwereld doorgebracht, en zoals gebruikelijk bij Dreuzels, loop ik niet in een mantel en heb ik al mijn 'tovenaarsspullen' maar zorgvuldig opgeborgen achter slot en grendel. 

* * *

Maar sinds enkele maanden werk ik weer op Zweinstein als leraar Verweer tegen Zwarte Kunsten, en ben dus collega van Severus Sneep. Hij was niet erg blij mij weer te zien, en dat is dan ook wederzijds…

Dreigend sissend zei hij toen hij me zag, dat hij er niet van gediend was dat ik terug was, en hij zeker niet van plan om vriendelijk tegen me te doen. Zeker niet na alles wat er in onze schooltijd is gebeurd. Zo heb ik een keer bij duelleren een keer àl zijn botten gebroken, waar madame Plijster vervolgens een maand mee bezig is geweest om te repareren. Dit was maar één van de vele voorbeelden…. Ik moest er wel om lachen, en voordat hij ook maar iets daarop kon zeggen, kwam Albus Perkamentus er al aan. Sneep durfde niks te zeggen in het bijzijn van Perkamentus. Zo, tot hier mijn levensverhaal tot nu toe, nu even verder kletsen over het 'heden'.

Ik zit dus op Zweinstein, achter mijn bureau naar een goudvis, die ik uit de Dreuzelwereld heb meegenomen, te staren en te denken. Op dat moment kwam uitgerekend Sneep mijn kamer binnen. Ik vroeg hem tamelijk kwaad wat hij kwam doen, en tot mijn grootste verbazing zei hij, met zijn gebruikelijke kille, ijzige en zachte stem, dat hij met me wilde praten over onze ruzie. Toen hij mij zag staren in de vissenkom, vroeg hij me enigszins verbaasd waar ik naar zat te kijken en wat ik zat te denken. En ik, leeghoofd als dat ik ben, zeg hem dat ik zat te denken hoe het zou zijn om een goudvis te zijn. Dat was het domste wat ik ooit heb gedaan, ik hoorde hem gniffelen, en ik wist dat ik een fout had gemaakt. Ik hoorde hem een spreuk uitspreken, met een vreselijke ondertoon van wraak in zijn stem. Van het ene op het andere voelde ik mezelf krimpen, en de lucht die ik inademde had niet langer een effect op mij, ik werd benauwd en ik had in de gaten dat ik op mijn stoel lag te spartelen. Ik baalde. Ik was stom geweest, ik herinnerde me ineens dat Severus wel heel goed was in transfiguratie in de tijd dat we nog op school zaten… maar ik herinnerde het me te laat, veel te laat… Ik voelde hoe Severus mij bij m'n staartvin oppakte en me in de vissenkom liet vallen. Ik had me nog nooit zo dom gevoeld, maar ik kon er nu niks meer aan veranderen. Tenslotte wist er bijna iemand van de vissenkom op mijn bureau, sommigen wisten niet eens dat ik bij Zweinstein werkte… De enige die wist van het bestaan van die kom was professor Perkamentus, maar natuurlijk wist hij ook niet of het nou één of twee vissen waren die er in die kom zaten. Na een paar dagen kwam hij wel bij mij mijn kamer binnen, want ik werd gemist, en Perkamentus maakte zich nogal ernstig ongerust over mij, want ik had hem niks gezegd. Hij zag die vissenkom en maakte zich ernstige zorgen over mij en de andere vis, hij pakte de kom op, nam een potje voer mee en nam ons mee naar zijn eigen kamer. Daar was het een stuk minder ongezellig, gezelliger dus, dan in mijn kamer. Harry Potter kwam zijn kamer binnenstormen, ik schrok me rot, want hij zag er behoorlijk verwildert uit, ook al leek hij verdacht veel op zijn vader. Het leek alsof hij gevochten had, en Perkamentus kwam naar hem toe, ik heb het hele verhaal gehoord, maar ik weet niet of Harry het erg op prijs zal stellen als ik het hier aan jullie ga zitten vertellen…… ach, wat maakt het ook uit. 

* * *

Harry zei tegen Perkamentus dat hij over de gang liep, en dat hij daar Draco Malfidus tegenkwam, vergezeld van Severus Sneep, afdelingshoofd van de afdeling van Malfidus, Zwadderich. Ik kreeg al bijna een hartaanval toen hij dit allemaal zat te vertellen, maar ik luisterde verder. Harry vertelde hoe Sneep doorliep, en Malfidus naar hem toe kwam, met opgeheven toverstok, hij sprak een spreuk, die Harry maar net kon ontwijken. Harry had zijn toverstok zo niet bij de hand gehad, en was toen maar op de vuist gegaan, wat ook goed te zien was… zijn bril hing er in stukjes bij… Even later kwam Malfidus ook de kamer binnenlopen, samen met Sneep. Harry werd lijkbleek, maar probeerde zich groot te houden, Sneep beweerde dat Harry Malfidus had aangevallen, hij begon bijna tegen Perkamentus te snauwen, maar Harry sprong er tussen. Hij verdedigde zichzelf door te zeggen dat Malfidus samen met Sneep aan was komen lopen, en dat hij werd aangevallen door Malfidus. Hij heeft zich tegen Malfidus beschermt door te gaan vechten. Perkamentus geloofde hem, en Sneep en Malfidus kregen een uitbrander. Harry en Malfidus waren weggegaan, en Sneep kreeg nog een preek van Perkamentus, dat ging zo ongeveer al volgt: 

"Mijn beste Severus, als je niet gauw even wat vriendelijker gedrag gaat vertonen tegenover Harry, ontsla ik je. Ik ken namelijk zelf nog wel een paar mensen die zó als leraar toverdranken kunnen functioneren…" Daar had Sneep niet meer van terug, hij knikte en liep met een hoofd rood van schaamte de kamer uit.

Ik zwom intussen nog steeds in die kom rond, en ik probeerde Perkamentus duidelijk te maken dat ik eigenlijk nog wel wat aan hem te vertellen had. Perkamentus had wel wat verstand van goudvissen, en hij keek naar mij met zo'n blik van: je ziet er niet uit als een gewone goudvis. Hij keek even bedenkelijk en liep toen zijn kamer uit.

Na een halfuur kwam hij weer terug, in zijn kielzog gevolgd door Hagrid, die heel bezorgt keek. Hij vroeg Perkamentus wat hij met mij had gedaan, waarop Perkamentus antwoordde: "Ik heb helemaal niks met hem gedaan, ik heb die kom alleen maar uit Lupos' kamer gehaald en hier neergezet. Ik weet ook niet waar Lupos gebleven kan zijn, jij dan?" 

Hagrid keek bedenkelijk, en zei: "Ik heb wel een vermoeden ja, kijk maar eens naar die ene goudvis, die heeft wel erg veel haar, vind je nie?" Perkamentus keek nog een keer, en schrok.

"Je hebt gelijk, ik denk dat we Anderling er maar bij moeten halen, die weet meer van transfiguratie dan ik…" 

Hagrid was het met hem eens, en dat vond ik niet erg, ik had zo'n gevoel dat ze op de juiste weg waren.

* * *

Perkamentus was bij Anderling, en hij zei tegen haar: "Minerva, ik denk dat we een probleem hebben, Remus is weg, en op zijn bureau in zijn kamertje staat een vissenkom met daarin twee goudvissen. Voor zover ik weet ha hij er maar één…" Anderling knikte. 

"Is je ook iets bijzonders opgevallen aan één van die twee vissen dan? Want als een weerwolf door een spreuk in een ander dier wordt getransfigureerd, dan is het meestal zo dat er dan een paar haren op de kop van dat dier zitten, en zeker bij en goudvis moet dat wel opvallen." 

Perkamentus was even stil en zei toen: "Minerva, ik weet zeker dat er een paar haren op de kop van één van die twee goudvissen zat, dat moet Remus zijn. Ik was toch al van plan om je er even naar te laten kijken, maar nu moet je ècht even meekomen…"

* * *

Even later kwamen Perkamentus en Anderling de kamer van Perkamentus binnenlopen, ze herinnerde zich dat Merlijn een keer één van zijn leerlingen in een vis had omgetoverd, en dat zijn leerling er nog wel wat uitzag als zichzelf, maar voor het grootste gedeelte een gewone vis leek. Maar die leerling had er zelf om gevraagd. Nu was ik natuurlijk geen leerling, maar ik was wel door iemand die kwaad wilde doen in een goudvis verandert, en Anderling wilde uitvinden wie dat op zijn of haar geweten had. Ik had van te voren al wel zo'n gevoel dat ze me niet zou geloven als ik zou zeggen dat het Sneep was, maar het was altijd het proberen waard natuurlijk. Volgens mij wist Anderling niet dat ik ooit in een ver, grijs verleden bij Sneep in de klas heb gezeten, en dat is maar goed ook, denk ik.

* * *

Anderling stond te denken, want ze wist natuurlijk niet welke spreuk de dader gebruikt had, en ze liep weg om in de bibliotheek te gaan zoeken in de boeken, en ze kwam een paar dagen later terug met een zéér ingewikkelde spreuk, die ik helaas niet voor je kan herhalen, zo ingewikkeld was die. Ze probeerde hem op me uit, maar het had geen positieve effecten, sterker nog, ik veranderde in een guppy… 

Anderling was ten einde raad, en ze ging naar Sneep toe, want ze hoorde van Perkamentus dat Sneep en ik niet bepaald goede vrienden waren, en ze vroeg aan hem welke spreuk hij gebruikt had tegen mij. Sneep ontkende dat hij er iets mee te maken zou hebben, hij beweerde dat hij niet eens wist hoe je een mens in een goudvis moest laten transformeren, maar Anderling wist wel beter, hij loog. Ze heeft had hem zelf les gegeven, en ze wist dat Sneep heel erg goed was in het transformeren van mensen. Samen met Perkamentus ging ze de volgende dag weer naar Sneep toe, en deze keer zei hij welke spreuk hij zou gebruiken in zo'n situatie, en hij kwam ook met een 'remedie'. Eerst wilde hij gewoon een toverdrank brouwen, maar dat leek Anderling geen goed idee, en ze vroeg hem welke tegenspreuk ze het beste zou kunnen gebruiken, en ze kwamen met z'n drieën op een spreuk die ze het beste zouden kunnen gebruiken.

* * *

Diezelfde avond nog kwamen ze met z'n drieën naar me toe met die spreuk, en hij werkte ook nog. Sneep wilde meteen wegrennen toen hij mij met mijn zeiknatte gewaad en natte toverstok in de hand naar zich toe zag komen lopen, met een hele, hele gemene blik in mijn ogen... Ik was héél erg kwaad, en Sneep snapte niet hoe dat kon, en dat had hij mij ook maar beter niet kunnen vragen. Ik richtte mijn toversok op hem, en begon met het uitspreken van een hele gemene vloek, maar halverwege bedacht ik me wat Sirius had gezegd over zijn verblijf in Azkaban, en ik hoorde Perkamentus en Anderling zeggen dat ik maar beter geen vloek kon uitspreken over Sneep, want hij scheen zo z'n contacten te hebben met dooddoeners, alhoewel Perkamentus dat niet wilde inzien. Ik wierp Sneep nog één dodende blik toe, draaide hem de rug toe en liep weg. Ik wilde hem voorlopig niet meer zien.

Toen ik halverwege mijn kamer was, bedacht ik me dat mijn goudvis, die inmiddels mijn beste vriend was geworden, dankzij Sneep, nog in de kamer van Perkamentus stond, waar beste vriend Severus ook nog steeds was. Ik besloot om eerst een droog gewaad aan te doen en daarna terug te gaan om mijn vis op te halen.

* * *

Terug in Perkamentus' kamer, bleek Sneep al naar de lerarenkamer te zijn gegaan, ik stond daar tegenover Perkamentus, die blijkbaar aan mijn gezicht de nodige verbazing aflas, want hij zei tegen mij: "Je had Severus hier waarschijnlijk ook verwacht hè? Nou, ik heb hem zijn laatste kans hier gegeven, maar als ik er achter kom dat hij heel veel punten gaat aftrekken van Griffoendor, is hij weg hier!" Perkamentus zei dit met een zeer gevaarlijke blik in zijn ogen, een blik waaraan je kon zien dat hij dit ook ècht meende. Zo'n blik was ik niet van hem gewend, ik slikte even. 

"Severus is inderdaad geen vriendelijk persoonlijkheid, maar u moet natuurlijk niet vergeten dat Severus ook wel z'n vriendelijke kanten heeft, al wil ik dat niet meteen geloven. Zo schijnt hij Harry Potter toen die in het eerste jaar hier zat en Zwerkbal speelde, te hebben gered omdat Krinkel zijn bezem probeerde te beheksen." Perkamentus zuchtte.

"Mijn beste Remus, zo'n antwoord had ik nou nooit van je verwacht. Het is wel waar wat je zegt, alhoewel hij een paar dagen geleden hier kwam met Malfidus, en toen probeerde hij Harry de schuld te geven van iets dat Malfidus had gedaan. Maar iedereen hier op Zweinstein weet toch dat jij en Severus elkaar niet kunnen uitstaan, en nu probeer je hem te redden door zijn daden goed te praten? Leg me dat eens uit." 

Het zweet brak me uit, en ik moest een antwoord zien te vinden, dus ik stotterde: "Nou, ja, kijk, dat zit zo, ehm, ik was dus dankzij Severus in een goudvis getransfigureerd, en euh, daardoor ben ik zeer goed ehm, bevriend geraakt met die goudvis, zo goed bevriend zelfs, dat mijn vis ehh, binnenkort wat ehm, hoe zal ik het noemen…-" 

"Jonkies??" 

"Ja, ehm, ik bedoel, volgens mij wel ja……." Perkamentus grinnikte. 

"Je hoeft je er niet voor te schamen Remus, maar je beseft toch hoop ik wel dat het behoorlijk gevaarlijk kan zijn als je als weerwolf in een ander dier wordt getransformeerd, opzettelijk of niet, en dan je gaat voortplanten. Want het kan namelijk zijn dat je nakomelingen ook de genen bevatten voor weerwolf. Ik moet er niet aan denken dat als we denken een gewone goudvis hebben, het een weerwolf blijkt te zijn…" 

Ik zuchtte, en dacht: Shit, als dat ècht zo is… bedankt Severus! Als ik de kans krijg om wraak te gaan nemen, doe ik dat meteen! Ik keek Perkamentus aan, hij zag blijkbaar aan mijn blik wat ik dacht. 

"Nee Remus, dat doe je niet. Ik kan jou dan net zo goed ontslaan als je dat doet…" Hij had natuurlijk gelijk, want iedereen wist zo'n beetje wel dat Severus allemaal verkeerde vriendjes had…

* * *

Mijn goudvis had inmiddels eieren gelegd, en ik vond het heel erg vervelend dat ik die weg moest halen, ik was daarom ook naar Hagrid gegaan, en ik heb hem gevraagd of hij ze eruit wilde vissen. Hagrid vond dat wel goed, hij kon wel begrijpen dat het heel erg moeilijk is om je eigen kinderen te moeten doden, omdat ze erg gevaarlijk kunnen zijn. Hij wilde ze eerst eigenlijk niet dood maken, maar toen ik erop aandrong, en Perkamentus ook, heeft hij het uiteindelijk toch gedaan…

Later heb ik er nog eens met Severus over gepraat.

"Nou moet je eens even goed naar me luisteren Remus, jij bent hier leraar Verweer tegen Zwarte Kunsten, en je weet dat ik dat baantje ook graag wil, maar dat wil Perkamentus niet, heel vervelend allemaal. Maar nu moet je natuurlijk niet denken dat ik je in een goudvis getransfigureerd heb, omdat ik op je baantje uit ben, in tegendeel. Ik wilde je alleen maar helpen met je vreemde gedachtegang…" 

Ik vond het geen vriendelijke actie van Sneep. 

"Severus, ik denk dat jij nu even goed naar _mij_ moet luisteren. Als jij dit niet hebt gedaan vanwege enige vorm van represaille, waarom heb je dan niet meteen tegen Perkamentus of Anderling gezegd waar ik was en welke spreuk je tegen me had gebruikt? Dit gedrag vind ik erg zwak van je Severus, dit valt me erg van je tegen!" Hij schrok van mijn woorden, en liep weg.

* * *

Een paar jaar hierna is Severus ontslagen, hij had in plaats van een drank om Anderling te genezen van haar lastige bulten die ze had opgelopen van één of andere plant uit de kassen van professor Stronk, niemand wist wat ze daar deed, had hij een drank gemaakt waaraan ze dood zou moeten gaan gemaakt. Dit kwam hem duur te staan, hij is meteen ontslagen, en Malfidus, die inmiddels ook al een paar jaar van school was, heeft hem vervangen… Maar ik weet niet of dat een verbetering is voor Zweinstein………


	2. weervissen en waar ze te vinden zijn

Weervissen

(en waar ze te vinden zijn)

Hoe herken je een weervis als je er één ziet. Dat is zeer simpel, alhoewel het niet zo simpel is als het herkennen van een weerwolf, zijn ze toch te onderscheiden. Maar omdat vissen geen haar of handen hebben, moet je kijken naar andere aanwijzingen. Een weervis heeft een extra vin aan de staart, meestal is het maar een kleintje en moeilijk te zien. Een andere aanwijzing zijn de ogen, een weervis heeft gelere ogen dan gewone, 'normale' vissen.

Met volle maan transformeren weervissen in vreselijke, gevaarlijke, lelijke monsters, die er bijna net zo uitzien als piranha's, alleen zijn ze het niet; ze zijn zelfs nog gevaarlijker. Wanneer een vis in een weervis begint te transformeren, gebeurt er bijna hetzelfde als bij een weerwolf. Zijn ledematen en vinnen beginnen te trillen en pijn te doen, sommige vissen –als ze kleiner zijn dan een weervis– beginnen snel te groeien, iets wat erg pijnlijk moet zijn.

De verschillen tussen weervissen en piranha's zijn moeilijker te zien dan de verschillen tussen een vis en een weervis wanneer het geen volle maan is. Het verschil tussen weervissen en piranha's is dat een weervis een meer oranje kleur heeft dan een piranha en een weervis is ook ietsje kleiner dan een piranha. En natuurlijk is er een ander zeer duidelijk verschil tussen weervissen en piranha's: een weervis is –net als een weerwolf–veel gevaarlijker dan een piranha.

Hoe wordt een is een weervis? Nou, dat is makkelijk. Een vis wordt een weervis als:

–Het wordt gebeten door een andere weervis en het overleeft (zelfs als een weervis een vis bijt als het géén volle maan is, is het nog gevaarlijk. Zelfs voor een mens is het gevaarlijk als je wordt gebeten door een weervis. Je wordt dan wel geen weervis, maar wel een weerwolf.).

–Wanneer een weerwolf een vis bijt (als het is getransformeerd in een vis, meestal door iemand anders, met behulp van magie), en ook in dit geval is het niet noodzakelijk dat het volle maan is. Als een weerwolf, terwijl het volle maan is, in een vis is getransformeerd, zal diegene niet in een grote, enge, heel erg gevaarlijke wol veranderen, maar in een weervis. Maar alleen dan. Een weervis kan niet in een wolf veranderen en een weerwolf kan niet in een piranha-achtig wezen veranderen.

Waar kun je weervissen vinden? Weervissen komen meestal voor in de regenwouden van Afrika, de wilde weervissen. De wat meer 'tamme' weervissen kun je vinden in vissenkommen in woonkamers. Maar –zoals weerwolven– een weervis kan niet tam zijn. Alhoewel daarover gediscussieerd wordt, want als een weervis in een vissenkom leeft, samen met andere vissen, bijten ze alleen hun slachtoffers maar, ze vermoorden –of erger: eten– ze niet.

Zorg dat als je een weervis hebt, deze je niet bijt, want er is geen genezing voor weerwolven en weervissen, nog niet in ieder geval. En als je thuis een weervis hebt in een vissenkom, wees zeker dat als je de kom schoonmaakt, dat de vis je niet bijt en dat als het volle maan is, er geen andere vissen in de vissenkom zijn, en dat je ze dus van de weervissen scheidt.


End file.
